Hope
by flinth2
Summary: This one of those "what if" story's. Frisk's Best friend from school watch in horror as they fall to what he thinks is their death. He ends up in the underground after a failed attempt at rescuing Frisk. But it turns out that Frisk is in the middle of genocide run! Can he stop this madness and convince Frisk to reset?
1. Prologue

I stood there, and watched the kid slip and fall into the abyss in Mt. Ebott. It was horrifying, to say the least. Knowing that you best, no, ONLY friend was falling to their deaths. Luckily, I came prepared, I looked through my pack to find the rope that I had stashed in case one of us did encounter any... mishaps.

Mentally, I braced myself for the descent, I tied the rope to a nearby tree, and started down the rope.

At first, i was paranoid, But as I continued my descent started feeling better. About halfway down the mountain, i felt and ice-cold chill sweep all over my body. Just then, I started to hear a peculiar noise, like fabric ripping. Only was it too late when i realized what it really was.

The rope snapped and i plummeted toward the bottom,as the a bright light took me...


	2. chapter 1 : Fallen Down

Stats

Hp 20/20

Atk 2 (17)

Def 2 (5)

Weapon: Pocket knife (+15 atk) _Description:_ Just your regular old pocket knife.

Armor: Watch (+ 3 def) Description: You can tell the time with this, and also use it as a bracer.

Name: {CENSORED}

* * *

I did not believe it when I woke up. I had somehow survived the fall into the abyss!

I sat up and checked the time on my watch. It read 7:30 PM, I was passed out for around 4 hours. ' _My mom's gonna kill me'_ I thought as I stood up and began looking around. Apparently, a thick batch of flowers had broken my fall. Out of the light, There was a Doorway, though i could barely see it standing in the light of day. It looked like the only exit, so I began walking toward the door. As i looked up at the frame, there was what looked like a disarranged triforce. The room after that was an empty clearing. For some reason, I had the feeling that I was being watched, so I exited the room.

The next room was what looked like an entrance to a city, a very old city that looked like few inhabitants still lived in. There was a small star-looking thing, it twinkled like it was trying to say "TOUCH MEEEEEEEEE!". I went up to it and attempted to pick it up however when I did, something strange happened.

It felt like adrenaline, but it burned like my insides were being set on fire. This lasted for about 30 seconds, then strangely, I felt better, like i had been rejuvenated, and not only that, I felt a small feeling as if I could overcome anything.

Later, I would find out what I had really done.

I decided to continue into what the sign said was the "RUINS". I encountered what looked like a puzzle where there multiple pressure pads all assorted in a peculiar way. The pads were marked with small X's to make the puzzle practically fool-proof. I pulled the switch on the wall and a door opened. The next room was just a long corridor that the puzzle was already solved. I continued on and a slightly unsettling sight met my eyes.

It was a dummy of some sort. However there was large gash on the side of it ' _That's not right, a regular dummy would have not have a gash that deep, right?_ '. I decided that it would be best to get throught this place as fast as possible, I still felt like I was being watched, so I was on the edge of my chair, so to speak.

The next room had something new in it, something I found very, very, unsettling.

A pile of dust.

* * *

And chapter 1 done!

I just want to let you know that I may or may not leave a not like this at the end of a chapter.

I'm kinda new to this so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Also, this is not me! This is an imaginary person. The name was censored because I'm like Asgore when it comes to names.

Our protagonist happens too have a backpack on them, this allows them to carry up to 24 items.

I'll also try to make a longer chapter ;)

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Dust

STATS:

HP 20/20

ATK 2(17)

DEF 2 (5)

Lv 1

Exp 0

* * *

I stared at it as the story of this mountain came ringing in my ears.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _It was around the 4th of July. And at that time, my grandpa would tell me a cool story. However, this year his health was... going downhill, to be honest. Every last weekend I would visit to keep him company._

 _One day, he was acting...off. When I asked him what was wrong, he said probably the most bizarre thing I ever heard come out of his mouth."I need you to promise me you'll NEVER climb up that mountain." He pointed toward Mt. Ebott. "W-Why would I ever climb up that mountain?" I asked."Because," He grabbed my arm and I swear to this day he looked like he was going to murder someone "Never return, you know why? YOU KNOW WHY!?" He began to yell as saliva dripped down his face."BECAUSE OF THOSE DAMN MONSTERS, CURSE THEM!". "Grandpa, please calm down, alright? Can you tell me about these...Monsters?" I attempted to soothe him, and maybe get some answers as to why we all were so scared of some mountain._

 _"Alright, so, these Monsters, were some sorta threat and none-such so we declared war on them. We were weaker, but our numbers is what caused us to succeed. We were told to NEVER mess with the dust that they left for some reason. Anyway, some stupid mages decided that if we kept going we would "destroy humanity" or some stupid nonsense. So, they sealed the remainder of them in the mountain."_

 _"How do you know this? I've never heard of some 'Monster War' in school." I asked, but then he became Belligerent once again. "THEY BURNED ALL THE BOOKS, THAT'S WHY! IT HAPPEN THOUSAND OF YEARS AGO!" He yelled once more. "If it happen so long ago, they why do you say you were there? I-It doesn't make sense."_

 _"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!? THIS IS WHY!" He pulled a small white heart out of his chest. He then sighed, and continued in a softer tone."Listen kid, I'm not really your grandpa, I'm just some old man that's lived for a long, long, time" He leaned back in his bed. "W-What?" I was confused now, the person that I thought had been a relative all my life,and now he comes out and says he's never been that person? "I understand that you may be... a_ _ngry,confused, or even heartbroken, but," He put a hand on his chest "I always considered you as my grandson."._

 _After that conversation, I left._

 _He died 3 hours later._

 _*BACK TO REALITY..*_

* * *

 **I hope this clears up any "Plot holes" that you peoples had.**

 **I'ma gonna try to make longer chapters maybe.**

 **Till then, adios!**


	4. Chapter 3: The RUINS

STATS

HP 20/20

ATK 2(17)

DEF 2(5)

Lv 1 Exp 0

* * *

I need to get out of here.

I began to run towards the end of the hall, but was stopped short by a field of spikes.' _Damn'_ I thought as I stared at it. I decided to backtrack and maybe find a clue. As I headed back, I saw a sign that may serve a clue:

 _The West serves as the East's Blueprint._

I went to the other side and saw a path in floor. I went to the other side and, slowly, passed the spike maze. I accidentally stepped to the wrong side and pierced my foot(-5 hp) as I made to the other side.

The next room was a long hallway, not really any other fancy characteristics. I wobbled across, cursing the spike for injuring me.

There was another sparkling object in the next room. I touched it and pain ensued once again. However when it was over my foot had healed! ' _Not only does this boost confidence...'_ I thought, ' _It heals, as well.' (HP restored)_

I entered the north passageway and found some candies on the floor. I took some and put some in my backpack. I popped one in my mouth, it tasted like butterscotch. I also tasted a hint of...Cinnamon?

A few puzzles later, I managed to get to a house. The house was the only place that was dust-free,well, for the most part. There was a kitchen, dining room, 2 bedrooms, and a room that was under "Renovations". ' _The Bathroom?'_ I thought as i tried to open the door, but it was locked. I went down the stairs into the what most would call the basement. The change in atmosphere was abrupt.

The hallway was navy blue. The warm, comforting atmosphere of the house was replaced by a cold, tense area. As I continued down the hallway, the dust that had littered the Ruins had returned. Finally, I came to an opening. In it was a larger dust pile a blue robe with the same Triforce-looking symbol.

In the robe was a small, white heart..? At least, The faded remains of one, it looked like it had been ripped in pieces. I went to touch it, but when I did, the same pain returned from when I touched the sparkling object.

The pain was nearly unbearable. I felt as if I was on fire. I fell to my knees,coughing and gagging. My chest felt like it was being ripped apart. The heart started to mend together and I started to absorb it...?

The heart faded into my arm as the pain went away. I stood up, feeling... Distraught, to say the least. I got up and exited.

* * *

 **Yay! Its done!**

Remember what happened here because it is a key part to the story.

Next chapter will be a run into with our favorite plant...


End file.
